Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the development trend of consumer electronic products is continuously toward miniaturization. Therefore, lens assemblies that are used for consumer electronic products also need to be miniaturized. The volume of known lens assembly is relatively large and can't satisfy requirement of present. Therefore, a lens assembly that is used for consumer electronic products needs a new structure in order to meet the requirements of miniaturization, small F-number and high resolution at the same time.